2014.01.02 - Sorry About Your Shoes
The first day of 2014 certainly proved to be eventful, at least for Fern, Leo, and the others at the Academy of Tomorrow. The 'interruption' during the birthday party for The Stepford Cuckoos was quelled fairly swiftly, and in the aftermath Fern helped see to the younger students and try and bring a sense of normalcy back to the day. The events themselves were tucked away while she was occupied, a need to help others ruling out any thought of dealing with her own reactions. Finally, the cops are gone, the last of the U-Men carted away and statements taken from everyone who stayed. After they check in with Emma, the pair head out into the cold evening. With her coat bundled around her, Fern stays close to Leo, her arm linked with his, having asked if they could walk for a bit. It's no doubt they have things to say to each other after that, but she doesn't hurry to break the silence as their heels click on the pavement. Leo is walking silently with Fern, not pressing it for right now. He isn't even sure how to express his own feelings at a time like this. Fern stayed, and though one part is proud of her for her bravery and loyalty, another part is angry that she put herself at risk. In this case, this is something he lets Fern start, as his has nothing to do specifically with the U-Men or actions taken, but Fern's disregard for her own safety, yet again...an on-going argument between them since they first got to know each other. Fern is trying not to dwell on any of the images attempting to make themselves seen in her head, but her brain is insisting on doing a re-run of the afternoon from the time they arrived at the Academy. It's about the time that Fern gets to the image of Leo and what he did to one of the intruders that her calm slips away, the full shock of what happened hits her, and she attempts a lurch toward the curb to part ways with her lunch. Unfortunately, she's only marginally successful, but she does end up at her destination, clinging momentarily to a parking meter. Watery eyes shift to look at her 'significant other's' footwear, and she groans, "Oh jeez, Leo, I'm so sorry." Leo doesn't even try to catch Fern, he's just kinda shock still. Considering his heightened senses, he's lucky he's not losing it himself. Thank you Kryptonian stomach of steel! He then makes a disgusted expression. "I love my Guccis...," a term he doesn't use very often. "You better be happy I love you more." His shoes are very important to him, and that is not a reaction just anyone would get from him. Give him a few more moments and he might get over his shock and actually do something about the mess on his shoes. Trying to get the burn out of her throat, Fern spits into the gutter a few times, then looks around the neighborhood. "I don't know if there are any stores around, we could get some water to rinse your boot off..." Despite her discomfort, there's a softly huffed laugh and Fern nods wearily, "I'm very happy that you do." She finally stops relying so much on the parking meter and gets fully back onto her own two feet. Leo when he moves it is carefully at first, and then the use of vibrations to splatter the worse of it off with a ugh expression! "Umm...I think...I will never wear these again, no personal offense. Your insides, I think are meant to say inside, I'm sure." Basically, you don't need to share those, Leo won't be jealous! With an unhappy expression, and use of his TTK, he starts to unlace his boots, and drop them into a nearby trash can. He floats about a quarter of the inch off the sidewalk in his socks, not seeming to care that he is in his socks. "So....toothbrush and toothpaste. Convenience store should have them, and a bathroom to use them in." "Or at least some mouthwash," Fern mumbles, keeping a distance. She looks to the abandoned boots and frowns. "I'll buy you a new pair." It may take her a while, but she'll at least do that. Thankfully, although she feels a little guilty for it, she didn't get any on her good coat. Leo is so not going to permit that. "Don't worry about it. The last pair got ruined in a fire, it happens." But he does move to reach for Fern's hand and pull her along, still floating slightly above the sidewalk. "Convenience store, their bathroom, and then we can see about stopping at my place for new shoes, or I can make a quick stop there while you clean up," Leo states. Let's just say, the convenience store no shoes rule will get a look from Leo as he isn't touching the floor...he will mostly just get stared at by the poor clerk. Fern follows along, led by the hand, and doesn't argue the point of the Guccis. "We can just go back to your place, if you wanted," she offers, "Or mine. I guess I still have to get used to the idea that we can get most places pretty quickly together." "Still, supplies are needed." And they are obtained. If Fern wants to wait to use them at his place, that's fine, and Leo will actually take her to his place so he can get shoes though he doesn't use the front door. He actually says, "Paparazzi sometimes watches my front door of the apartment complex, let's take the window this time just in case." And Fern will see he actually has the large living room/kitchen window code programmed to be opened from the outside and that she can slip inside easily with the assistance of his powers. This is Leo's life....and the weight of their secret relationship right now. Fern does wait, preferring a few minutes more over using a public bathroom to brush her teeth (it's just one of those things), and immediately slips away when the pair gain entrance to Leo's apartment. She doesn't complain about the methods; she's got no burning need to 'go public' and be referred to as the ex of a Worthington now hob nobbing with a Luthor. She's been fairly successful so far at flying under the radar, both about who she dates and many of the 'incidents' that she stumbles into. Coming out of the bathroom, toothbrush left behind to dry, she calls just loudly enough to carry, "Leo?" There was mouthwash back there as well, fresh towels...everything seems 'perfect' at Leo's place as per usual. But as Fern goes to step out of the bathroom door, she almost gets bowled over by Bandit! The Great Dane is pouncing and licking at Fern excitedly! Apparently, he came back for his trip, or is Leo back for good from Japan? Leo is coming back to the hallway, with fresh clothes entirely on, and clean shoes. He actually comes from his bedroom, "Bandit, down!" His tone is firm, but Bandit doesn't listen too well as he holds no real fear of his owner. Leo has to go and grab his collar and tug him back away from Fern carefully. "Sorry about that, he's always excited to see someone visit, thinking they are here for him." The delighted doggie greeting is taken in stride as Fern does her best to not get bowled over, turning to brace her back against the wall. Despite his size and apparent lack of self-awareness about that size, he doesn't do any harm to Fern, and she tilts her head to catch his enthusiastic licks on the jaw and not directly to her face. "Hey big boy," she croons to the gigantic dog, easing back as Leo gets hold of him. "It's ok, sweetie, he's just a big baby." "A big baby that weighs about the same as you Fern," least Leo realizes that. But he does while keeping a grip on Bandit's collar, reach out with his free hand to caress your cheek. "You feeling better? Do I need to get any medicine? I just realized that...I never get sick, so I apologize, I had to think about that." Fern tilts her head into the touch, smile softening at the affection, as she reaches to rub Bandit's face, letting him know that they're paying attention to him too. "I'm alright, it just... all caught up with me," she says, "Like hitting a brick wall face first." A nod at that, "I see." Leo hasn't experienced it himself, but he thinks he can theoretically understand. "Would you like to sit down and relax some? I have drinks if you want something, perhaps tea?" Tea is typically more calming than coffee. He then looks down at Bandit, "If you go lay down, I'll give you a treat later." Yes, he just bribed his dog. Bandit gives a bark, and goes to the living room to go find his insanely large doggie bed...not that he uses it at night, he tries to roll and kick Leo out of bed instead. "I'd like some tea," Fern nods, "Please." She pulls her hand back as the dog makes himself scarce, then holds it out to Leo. "That's some school," she says mildly as the start toward the kitchen. Leo holds Fern's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort as they head down the hall to the living room. "It is. Emma has built an amazing place." He moves to drop Fern off at the couch as he then heads into the kitchen to start fixing some tea. "Any specific type you want?" He has numerous kinds. He sometimes has the oddest things in his kitchen...but it is meant to entertain, not live in so more snacks and drinks than real food. There's a hesitation before Fern sits, and as Leo continues on she drifts along after him, then pauses to unzip her boots and leave them by the couch before she peels off the ripped tights. She wads them up and answers from the kitchen doorway, "Tea is tea to me," she sing-songs lightly, glancing around. "Garbage?" Kitchen is more open, but there is an area splitting it between it and the living room by counterspace with stools. Very elegant and multipurposeful. Leo looks over, "Why don't you sit Fern? You obviously aren't feeling well, walking about is likely not the best thing for you right now," he advises. Though he does open a swinging door to reveal a trashcan before he goes back to fixing the tea. He picks an herbal tea meant to soothe the nerves and calm. In the meantime, he tries not to think about Fern's bare legs. Fern steps forward and leans, tossing the tights away and then nudging the door closed. She scoots up onto one of the stools at the counter, smoothing her skirt under her rear, watching Leo be all domestic. "I was lightheaded for a few minutes there, but I'm good as new now," she protests lightly, clasping her hands against the light tremble that hasn't entirely quieted. She goes on to admit, "And... I want to be near you. Even if it's only a few feet closer." Leo blinks as he then turns to look a Fern a little oddly. "Alright." He doesn't get it, Fern likely realizes that. That physical closeness equals comfort is perhaps a new concept to it, most likely that is it. There are always these 'little' things that make Leo more than a little 'odd'. Still, he's operating and heating up some water in the microwave as it will get done faster. She's noticed a lot of his little quirks, but Fern doesn't point them out. He often realizes them himself and compensates, like now, with the tea, after he didn't even do the boyfriend move of holding her hair back while she ralphed in the gutter. Her coat's been left behind, and she shivers lightly while she watches Leo. His shoes were ruined! But he forgave Fern quickly even while he was still coping with the sheer traumatization of it all! Alas. Once the microwave dings he pulls the tea cup out and starts to seep the tea in it with a metal steeper of the loose herbs. He sets a timer on the stove to go off when it is ready. As he works on kinda appearing busy he asks, "Why didn't you evacuate? You could have avoided seeing any of that if you had assisted the other students evacuating." Clasping her hands on the counter top, Fern looks down at them as the sort of question she had been waiting for comes. "Because there was something I could do against guys in suits," she says softly. "I'm not entirely helpless, and I don't want to be. And what would you do with someone like that around you?" "It's not that I said you are entirely helpless, but you have no training and you are...squishable. I am highly protective of you, and would let others suffer to favor protecting you Fern without second thought. You are a priority in my life, and these individuals had guns and weaponry meant to hurt mutants and meta-humans. I worry about consequences when someone I care about is near violence." Fern nods, "I do understand, Leo, but... I could walk out and get hit by a bus any time. Or fall onto the train tracks. Or... well, anything. I could get hurt running away," she says softly, trying to make him understand, "instead of trying to help someone." There's a bare pause before she adds, "A friend taught me a little self defense. I'd like to find someone to teach me more." There are a few potential candidates among her friends that she could ask for help who would likely give it willingly. Leo nods, "But it is a less percentage than dying in a fight with weapons and super powers Fern," he says. "Did you know Clark Kent's father died because of Darkseid?" He did the research and that is what it came back from. "It was not old age, sickness, or anything like that. It was because of a supervillain. I will not be completely immune to targeting, but you purposely setting yourself out as a target yourself is beyond unwise. I understand the risk and willing to accept it, but without reason. You purposely taunting villains and criminals is not in the game plan." He will need to research for additional ways to protect Fern. Fern's eyebrows go up, surprise on her face. "Purposely taunting?" she echoes. "I wasn't purposely taunting anyone. They came in to hurt people, I didn't go open the door and invite them to come try and kill me as well as all the rest of you." Her indignation is giving rise to a spark of anger, and she stops, taking a deep breath to pull it in. When she goes on it's with perfect calm. "I don't set myself out as a target, but I'm not going to run away when people are in danger, either. I can't, Leo. I have to live with myself." "Purposely taunting, as in deliberately making yourself a target rather than others. Attacking them is a sure way to make yourself a higher target than others. It is actually the technique I used during the battle to draw their attention purposely to me so they would attack me which wouldn't harm me, verse others it would, and provide openings to the other heroes there," Leo states. The oven buzzer goes off, and he goes to take the steeper out and set it by on a pottery dish by the sink to dry out before cleaning. He then moves to take the tea over to Fern on the counter and grabs the sugar container and a spoon while he does so. He remembers she likes things sweet. "There are many ways to help Fern, not all of them through violence. Assist with organized evacuation, calming victims, or providing emergency medical attention. First aid is something I should add on my plate more, but I haven't the time right now," Leo actually confesses. "It doesn't make you less of a person to do these other things, merely making the best use of your skills and abilities." Fern tilts her head, squinting at Leo as he speaks, then reaching to spoon some sugar into the tea, picking a spot where he pauses to softly say, "Thank you for the tea." She doesn't attempt to interrupt otherwise, but does point out in her own defense when he seems done for the moment, "Well, I was trying to get to the sisters and make sure they were alright. There was just a guy in my way." But even he had turned his attention toward Leo with the rest, so it was easy for her to grab his air hose as she passed. Flung herself at him. Whichever. She sighs softly, and finally admits, "And you know, there's not a whole lot of time for thinking, and my brain isn't equipped for that. I'm no superhero. I'm just doing the best I can at the moment. But I will try to think and not just act," she says earnestly. "Uh-huh. And the baton just happened to be there." Leo rolls his eyes at that. He will grumble at Emma about /that/ later. "Though I do appreciate you helping them, Emma is quite fond of them, and Celeste is a nice girl, even if she keeps forgetting that thoughts should be private." Leo then leans toward Fern to kiss her forehead. "I just don't want to lose you, alright? Murdering the bastard that killed you in the most painful way wouldn't make the situation any better. Revenge only gives a sense of justice, nothing more. I much rather have you in my life." Yep, Leo totally would murder them painfully. Though maybe Fern will take it as partial jest. Maybe. Maybe not. Fern has an idea of the darker truth behind the words, although they haven't broached the subject in so many words. His comment on the baton just gets a shrug, as if Fern isn't sure how she came to have it in her hand, and she doesn't offer the information, in case he missed that in the fray. "I thought it was very nice that they apologized," she says, perhaps giving Leo another angle on how Fern tolerates Justin Hammer as well as she does. "And they said something about not being able to so anything... and then they just dropped to the floor." She spreads her hands, a helpless gesture, "What if one of them had gotten hurt?" At that point, even if it was misguided, Fern had feared she herself had better odds than the strange group of sisters. "The men likely had something to block telepathy, and the girls panicked. I'll talk to Emma about it to make sure they get additional training so they won't freeze like that again. They will figure things out and get stronger, so don't worry about them. But still, thanks for looking out after them. You really kept it together when it matter most, I was really proud of you. Not everyone could have done what you did Fern. You are really strong, and I admire that, a lot," Leo states truthfully. "I'll worry about whoever I please," Fern says lightly, her smile reappearing with the tease. The praise brings a pleased blush to her cheeks. "Thank you, Leo. That really means a lot to me." There's a pause and one brow raises, her lips taking a wry twist. "And what's with the 'significant other' stuff? Jeez pete, honey, if you don't know how to introduce me, just say friend," she says with a soft laugh. A light snort, "It sounded mature at the time, and I felt awkward saying 'girlfriend', it sounded so grade school. And I wasn't about to say 'lover', as that isn't exactly the case at this time, nor perhaps proper to say at the Academy anyway though Emma would just be highly amused at it. And you are more than a friend, always have been to me," Leo states. "I can't help it if our relationship isn't easily defined." Blue eyes widen and Fern hastily says, "Oh heavens no, don't say lover. Even if it were exactly the case, it's nobody's business," she finishes with a giggle. She stirs her tea after adding sugar, musing, "How about you introduce me as 'Fern, my everything, the reason my heart beats, the light of my life and the music in my heart...'" She lets it trail off, looking to Leo with a smirk. And Leo actually blushes! He coughs a bit, "I don't think that would exactly be...socially acceptable Fern." He shakes his head at that, and goes to get an IBC root beer from the fridge for himself, easily twisting the cap off and throwing it away. "How are you holding up now?" Since Fern is joking, he is hoping she is doing much better. Fern takes a sip of the tea as Leo gets his root beer, and the smile that directs at him is even more surely set on her lips now. "I'm alright. Might have a nightmare tonight, but I'll be fine." She sniffles once, the heat from the tea making her nose run for a moment, and she scrubs at it idly with the back of one finger for a second. The subject of what he himself did remains untouched. Leo can't help but chuckle. Humans can be disgusting and adorable at the same time. Gotta be a human thing. He hears Bandit whine. He goes to get a snack for Bandit, and picks up a hand towel too that he drops by Fern on the way to giving Bandit a large chew bone. "Here you go, for behaving so well." The drop of the towel and then the words to Bandit come so close together that Fern giggles, and swivels to look at the boy and his dog. "If you're going to give me something for behaving well," she grins, "I'd rather have a kiss than a towel." Sure, she knows he was talking to the dog, but where's the fun in that? She does use the towel to give a quick swipe at her nose, but it's already stopped running. Leo's head snaps about, and he laughs, "You are horribly misbehaved, I was talking to Bandit," he teases you, though there is a bit of embarrassment. He is smiling however. He moves to back over to you and comes up from behind, wrapping a hand about your waist and stomach, and kissing the top of your head. Category:Log